Frames on which pelts can be stretched and dried after pelting of the fur animals are well known in the art, ranging from a simple flat and solid wooden slat to more sophisticated pelt boards (or pelting boards) in wood or plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,038 discloses a pelt drying frame in plastic or non-absorbent material and wood which as an open internal structure that allows for drying air to be supplied to the cavity defined by the frame and the tubular pelt in order to enhance the drying of the pelt. The frame also contains an arrangement for stretching of the tubular pelt in the longitudinal direction thereof.
Another pelting board is disclosed in WO 82/03634, which is manufactured in a non-absorbent plastic and comprises a lattice of girders between the edges of the pelting board for improving the airflow of drying air inside the pelting board.
A problem for the aforementioned types of pelt boards is that the tubular pelt shrinks during the drying process and will exert a squeezing force on the pelt board. Thus, the dried pelt may be difficult to remove from the pelt board and in a few case it is necessary to cut the pelt open to be able to remove it from the pelt board.
An alternative arrangement for drying of tubular pelts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,963 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,981 comprises a frame with two legs that are pivotally connected at one end, which is inserted into the tubular pelt to be dried, and a lever at the opposite end which is used to force the two legs from each other and ensure that the pelt is taut on the frame when drying. When the pelt is sufficiently dry, the lever is turned and the legs are allowed to pivot and collapse the frame for easy removal of the dried pelt. The pelt is during the drying only supported by the two legs for promoting the circulation of air on the inside of the pelt. However, it is today preferred to dry the pelts on an actual pelt board that support the inner surface of the tubular pelt during the drying process.
In order to facilitate a more efficient removal of the dried pelt from the pelt board, the pelt board disclosed in WO 2005/026394 was provided, comprising two half parts that are forced from each other and locked in a position, where the circumference is larger and slot-shaped openings are formed between the edges of the half parts and where the pelt is drawn upon the pelt board for drying thereof, and the pelt board may when the pelt is dried be shifted to a second position where the edges of the two half parts abut and the circumference consequently is smaller and the pelt may be removed more easily.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative pelt board that facilitates the removal of the dried pelt and has an improved wear-resistance. This and other objects are reached with the present invention as disclosed below.